marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fury the Goblin Queen (MC2, Watcher Datafile)
FURY THE GOBLIN QUEEN Élan DeJunae secret Élan DeJunae was a daughter in the DeJunae crime family in South America. She and Normie Osborn were set to have an arrange marriage since their childhoods. Her father had connections to the Order of the Goblin. As Élan got older, she started to follow in Norman Osborn's footsteps and she also gained connections with Black Tarantula. She eventually attacked Normie Osborn, nearly killing him. She planned to follow through on the arranged marriage but Normie never found out about the arranged marriage. Fury and Black Tarantula made a plan to have Spider-Girl take down Lady Octopus and Canis so they can rule the criminal underworld. Fury also used plans made by Norman Osborn (before his death). Fury attempted to dose Normie with a new Goblin Formula. Spider-Girl defeated Fury before Normie got the dose and the dose exploded. Unfortunately for Spider-Girl, Fury escaped. Normie and Brenda Draco (a.k.a. Raptor) were getting married, when Fury crashed the wedding. She wanted revenge because she was not being let into the goblin legacy. She had the Venom-Symbiote and forced it onto Normie. Her plan backfired when she found out that Normie gained control over the symbiote. Phil Urich came as the Goblin, defeated Fury and sent her to prison. However, she was later freed by the Order of the Goblin. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Heir Apparent to a Crime Dynasty, Uncrowned Goblin Queen Power Sets GOBLIN AUGMENTATIONS Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Criminal Mastermind. Spend a doom die to step up a Crime Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Fast Healing. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress during an action scene once. During a transition scene step back physical stress an additional time. SFX: Maniacal Rage. Double any Goblin Augmentations power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit: Goblin Madness. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock you. GOBLIN QUEEN ARSENAL Electrical Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Flying Broomstick. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Hypoderm Needle. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted, or when creating an Anesthetic, Hallucinogenic, or Fear-Inducing complication, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Taser Bats. Against a single target, add a D6 and step back the highest die in your pool. Step up your effect die, and keep an additional effect die creating an “Electrocuted" complication on the target. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Goblin Queen Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Master D10, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Earth-982 Category:Order of the Goblin Category:Goblin Legacy